Balancing On A Blade
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Ravenclaws erteilen die besten Lektionen. Allerdings muss irgendjemand Anthony Goldstein noch beibringen, dass man niemals die Haare von Draco Malfoy durcheinander bringt.


**A/N:**_ Der nicht vorhandene Plot ist meine Schuld. Leichter PWP also... xD Wünsche viel Spaß!_

**Balancing on a Blade**

„Ich hasse ihn", murmelte Terry Boot, während seine Augen förmlich an Draco Malfoy klebten, der in seiner typischen nach Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Art die Große Halle betrat. Niemand konnte eine dermaßen riesige Flügeltür durchqueren, wie Draco Malfoy es seit Jahren jeden Morgen tat. Seit einer geraumen Weile bemerkte Terry auch regelmäßig laut, wie sehr er dieses Verhalten verabscheute, vorausgesetzt er schaffte es pünktlich genug aus dem Bett um Dracos morgendlichen Auftritt mitzubekommen.

„Ich hasse es, dass du das ständig sagen musst", murmelte Stephen Cornfoot, bevor er sich wieder hinter dem _Tagespropheten_ verkroch, um gleich irgendjemandem auf die Nase zu binden, dass die Aktien der Comet Trading Company gefallen waren.

„Aber ist doch wahr!", beschwerte Terry sich. „Das miese Frettchen spielt sich auf, als würde das Schloss ihm gehören, dabei –"

„Gehört es dir?", gluckste Michael Corner.

Terry schnaubte. „Der Gemeinschaft. Hogwarts ist eine Gemeinschaft", bemerkte er altklug. „Wenn die Slytherins sich nicht für was Besseres halten würden, dann wären wir alle glücklich."

„Quatsch." Stephen blätterte eine Seite um. „Alles ist von vorneherein darauf angelegt, dass wir eine Art Konkurrenzkampf ausfechten. Das ganze Gerede von einer Gemeinschaft wird von der Aufteilung in verschiedene Häuser sofort im Keim erstickt."

„Immer so pessimistisch, Stephen", schmunzelte Michael.

Stephen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sag nur wie es ist."

„Und ich sage, dass man Malfoy mal eine Lektion erteilen müsste." Terry starrte mit blitzendem Neid in den blauen Augen zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Im Grunde wollte er nur dasselbe Rampenlicht abbekommen, in dem Draco Malfoy sich gerne bis zum geht nicht mehr suhlte. „Du schuldest mir übrigens noch was." Er warf eine Hälfte seines Toasts nach Anthony Goldstein, der sich zur Seite lehnte und dem Brot über die Schulter nachschaute.

„Ich erteile niemanden irgendeine Lektion nur weil du grün vor Neid wirst, Terry", sagte Anthony kühl. „Dafür setzt du dich mal an den Slytherintisch."

Michael gluckste. „Wunderbar. So rot, wie du gleich werden wirst, Anthony, setzt du dich wohl besser an den Gryffindortisch."

„Häh?" Anthony schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ich meine, du bist doch schwul, Anthony", haute Terry raus und tatsächlich lief Anthony hochrot an.

„Siehst du." Michael grinste breit.

„Diese ganzen Farbspiele werden vollkommen überbewertet", murmelte Stephen abwesend. „Demnach müsste Grün ja ein Gefühl von Balance und Harmonie verursachen, was sich mit den populären Eigenschaften des Hauses Slytherins beißt. Ohnehin kann man es nicht einfach so verallgemeinern und erst Recht kann man nicht die Charaktereigenschaften eines elfjährigen Kindes einschätzen, beziehungsweise es dementsprechend zuteilen. Entwicklungen mit dem –"

„Ja, ja." Terry winkte schnell ab, worauf Stephen aufseufzte, den Blick aber immer noch nicht von seiner Zeitung nahm. „Tony, meiner Meinung nach eignest du dich am Besten dazu Malfoy mal eins reinzuwürgen."

Michael prustete in seinen Kürbissaft. „Ja, würg ihm was rein, Anthony. Dann hast du auch noch was von Terrys Ehrgeiz Malfoy bloßzustellen."

„Deine Zweideutigkeit in allen Ehren, Michael, aber ich entscheide selbst, wem ich mein armes Etwas reinwürge und wem nicht", sagte Anthony und räusperte sich verhalten. „Vor allem keiner Schlange, die mir am Ende noch etwas abbeißt."

„Anthony." Terry verengte die Augen leicht zu Schlitzen. „Denk an die Gemeinschaft."

„Frag Stephen und er erklärt dir gerne, was wir von unserer ach so tollen Gemeinschaft zu halten haben", sagte Anthony grinsend.

„Du machst auch nichts besser, indem du Malfoy eins auswischst", sagte Michael. „Außerdem kriegt Tony das gar nicht hin. Dafür ist er viel zu schüchtern."

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern!", beschwerte Anthony sich. „Sowas wie Malfoy ist leichte Beute. Ich will nur einfach nicht."

Michael winkte desinteressiert ab und wusste wohl genauso gut wie Anthony selbst, dass genau das an seinem Ego kratzte.

„Gut, okay. Dann ärgern wir Malfoy ein bisschen", lenkte er ein und zauberte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Terrys Gesicht. „Ist ja nicht so, dass hier sonst mal irgendetwas Interessantes passieren würde."

* * *

Es war eine Lüge. Und Malfoy war wohl der Einzige, der darunter leiden würde. Anthony war es relativ gleichgültig, solange er noch irgendwo etwas Positives für sich herausziehen konnte. Etwas Negatives konnte man aber auch nicht empfinden, wenn man Draco so betrachtete, wie er einfach so da stand, sich gegen die Wand neben dem Bücherregal lehnte und den Kopf leicht drehte, um aus dem Fenster zu starren, leise seufzend, als er das schöne Wetter bemerkte, das alle Schüler ausnutzten, die nicht mit dem Lernen für Prüfungen beschäftigt waren.

„Draco", hauchte er und der Slytherin drehte sich betont langsam um, das arrogante Lächeln umspielte schon längst seine Mundwinkel.

„Goldstein?" Er hob die Augenbrauen, als würde ihn Anthonys Auftauchen irgendwie überraschen. „Du schon wieder."

„Ja, ja… Alles kommt zurück zu dir, Draco." Eine Hand neben dem immer so kalt wirkenden Gesicht abstützend versuchte Anthony das Grinsen zu imitieren, während er sich langsam vorlehnte. Er spürte schon den warmen Atem auf seinen halbgeöffneten Lippen, als eine schmale Hand sich gegen seine Brust presste und ihn auf Abstand hielt.

„Du kommst aber ganz schön oft", meinte Draco mit einer Prise Misstrauen in der sonst so gelangweilt klingenden Stimme.

„Bis jetzt eigentlich noch gar nicht", erwiderte Anthony.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Grau, fast so farblos wie der Rest von Malfoy, aber viel kälter wirkend. Der Junge hatte manchmal einen eiskalten Blick, der einen richtig zittern lassen konnte, wenn man sich zu sehr darauf fixierte. Allerdings war es viel schwerer wegzuschauen.

„Deine Anmachen werden von mal zu mal billiger", sagte Draco, grinste aber wieder. „So verzweifelt wie du versuchst mich rumzukriegen könnte man meinen, dass da mehr hinter steckt."

„Typisch Slytherin", gab Anthony zurück.

„Und ist es typisch für einen Ravenclaw in einer Bibliothek alles anzugraben, das ansatzweise intelligent aussieht?", fragte Draco spöttisch.

Anthony hob die freie Hand und wagte es eine blonde Haarsträhne durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen, wofür er sich schon mal fast einen heftigen Fluch eingefangen hätte, aber heute ließ Draco es geschehen. „Blond ist nicht unbedingt prädestiniert für Intelligenz", sagte er und Draco schnaubte auf, allerdings wurde der Druck, den er auf Anthonys Brust ausübte, geringer, was der unauffällig ausnutzte, um näher zu kommen. Er war so kurz davor, da durfte er jetzt nicht riskieren, dass seine vorige Arbeit einfach so in sich zusammen brach, nur weil er jetzt ungeduldig wurde. Und leider wurde er wirklich ungeduldig. Letztendlich war er auch nur ein Mensch und egal, ob es an seinem angekratzten Ego lag, dass er das hier tat, oder nicht, er wollte es jetzt wirklich.

„Mit solchen Komplimenten kommst du aber nicht sehr weit", sagte Draco und wich leicht mit dem Kopf zurück, bis er mit dem Kopf gegen das Bücherregal knallte. Madam Pince würde ihn dafür ausschimpfen, aber im Moment war sie ja nicht in der Nähe, also konnte man die uralten Schinken getrost ignorieren.

„Zuckerbrot und Peitsche", meinte Anthony und grinste. „Oder umgekehrt."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was ist mein Zuckerbrot?" Seine Augen glitten zu Anthonys Mund, als der sich vorlehnte, aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Hätte Anthony in diesem Moment geblinzelt, dann hätte er diese Reaktion nicht bemerkt.

„Ich hab gerade was Süßes gegessen." Anthony befeuchtete sich die Lippen, während Draco auch noch die andere Augenbraue hochzog. Einen längeren Moment wartete er auf so etwas wie eine Antwort, aber Draco stand nur da und starrte ihn an, als würde ihn das hier gar nichts angehen. Es wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Anthony versuchen würde die ziemlich farblosen Lippen etwas mehr zu durchbluten. Er musste sich nur beherrschen und nicht in die weißblonden Haare fassen, das könnte sein Ende bedeuten.

Dracos Augen schweiften kurz zur Seite, als er allerdings niemanden entdecken konnte, öffnete er die Lippen leicht und schloss die Augen, was Anthony sofort ausnutzte. Man wusste ja nie, ob Malfoy gleich wieder Lust darauf bekam ihn in den Krankenflügel zu schicken. Bei einem Slytherin musste man eben doch noch aufpassen. Irgendwas bezweckte der doch sicher auch damit, dass er Anthony so nah an sich ranließ.

Allerdings konnte man schwer über Dracos eventuellen Plan nachdenken, wenn man ihn küsste. Das konnte der nämlich verboten gut, was wohl auch einfach ein Indiz dafür war, dass er sich bestimmt durch halb Hogwarts schlief. Was das ganze Unterfangen irgendwie sinnlos machen würde, aber wenn es Terry letztendlich dazu brachte die Klappe zu halten, dann kam wenigstens etwas Gutes dabei heraus.

„Pfoten weg", zischte Draco gegen Anthonys Lippen, als der die Finger in den weißblonden Strähnen verkrallte. Die eisgrauen Augen blitzten gefährlich und zwangen Anthony zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, bevor er ganz dreist die Hand auf Dracos Hintern klatschte und da zupackte. Mit tellergroßen Augen stolperte Draco ein Stück nach vorne und klammerte sich an Anthonys Oberarm fest. „Okay."

„Okay?" Anthony legte amüsiert den Kopf schief. „Ist das alles?"

„Ich könnte dich auch schlagen", gab Draco zurück. „Immerhin befummelst du mich in aller Öffentlichkeit."

„Wenn du irgendwo hin möchtest, wo wir ungestörter sind, dann…" Anthony grinste, als Draco wieder eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Ungestörter?" Er schob Anthony von sich weg. „Für was denn bitte?"

Sich kurz über die Lippen leckend ließ Anthony den Blick langsam an Draco herunter und dann wieder herauf wandern, worauf der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, aber keinesfalls den Eindruck machte, als würde ihm diese Musterung nicht passen. Anthony zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, worauf Draco schnaubte.

„Du denkst nicht, dass ich das tun würde, wenn du es nicht mal gebacken kriegst dich vernünftig zu artikulieren, oder?" Mit erhobenem Kinn marschierte Draco aus der Bibliothek, aber Anthony tapste ihm einfach mal nach. „Und da denkt man immer Ravenclaws seien intelligent."

„Ich will ja nicht arrogant klingen, aber –"

„Dann halt besser die Klappe. Das meiste, was du sagst, klingt nämlich entweder total dämlich oder großspurig, aber alles andere als intelligent", haute Draco eiskalt heraus und Anthony ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Vielleicht sollte er Malfoy einfach zeigen, dass er nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw war und ihm ein paar ordentliche Flüche in den Rücken hexen.

„Dasselbe gilt für dich", presste Anthony hervor und wäre fast gegen Draco geprallt, als der abrupt stehen blieb. Mit wehendem Umhang wirbelte er herum und versuchte Anthony mit seinem Blick zu töten, aber der tat so, als würde sich deswegen keine Gänsehaut auf seinem ganzen Körper ausbreiten.

„Beleidige mich weiter, Goldstein, und ich sage Professor Snape, wer für den blauen Fleck an meiner Rückseite verantwortlich ist", sagte Draco süffisant grinsend, aber das verging ihm gleich wieder, als Anthony mit den Augen rollte.

„Als ob der dir das glauben würde", sagte er und beobachtete genüsslich, wie Draco die Mundwinkel verzog. „Du stehst doch drauf, wenn man –"

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, worauf ich stehe, ja?", unterbrach Draco ihn, wie so oft, aber Anthony hatte sich schon fast daran gewöhnt. „Deswegen machst du auch die ganze Zeit alles falsch!" Jetzt klang er wie eine frustrierte Ehefrau und Anthony musste davon glucksen.

„Oh, bitte. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du was dagegen hast, wenn ich deine Haarpracht berühre", sagte er grinsend. „Aber es ist mir auch einfach egal."

Draco verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Was genau willst du denn eigentlich?" Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Anthony achtete gar nicht auf den Weg, als er Draco nachging. „Es ist frustrierender für eine Schwuchtel wie dich, mich nur ein bisschen antatschen zu können. Mir ist das egal."

„Dafür klingst du aber zehnmal frustrierter als ich", sagte Anthony.

„Weil du ständig meine Frisur kaputt machst", sagte Draco genervt. „Wahrscheinlich liegt es nur daran, dass du ein Angsthase bist."

Anthony schnaubte. „Was?"

„Na ja…" Grinsend hob Draco die Hände. „Ganz oder gar nicht, Goldstein. Aber du dümpelst irgendwo in der Mitte rum. Dabei bin ich so ein leichtes Opfer." Er drehte den Kopf und lächelte lasziv. „Ganz zerbrechlich, unschuldig und naiv."

Anthony lachte auf. „Du bist alles andere als zerbrechlich, Draco."

„Willst du behaupten ich sei fett?" Wenn er schmollte, dann sah er richtig niedlich aus und Anthony war kurz davor das Draco an den Kopf zu hauen, weil ihn das bestimmt noch mehr schmollen lassen würde.

„Was ich bisher zu fassen gekriegt habe war genau richtig", meinte Anthony und ließ sich wieder so unterkühlt anstarren, als würde das Draco gar nicht interessieren.

„Grabscher", zischte Draco und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Oh, sind wir jetzt sauer?" Anthony holte schnell wieder auf und packte Draco am Arm, worauf der ihn böse anfunkelte. „Soll ich mich ganz lieb entschuldigen?"

„Du traust dich ja doch nicht", sagte Draco, machte sich ruckartig los und wurde einen Wimpernschlag später so kräftig gegen die Wand gestoßen, dass er schmerzhaft aufkeuchte, was Anthony allerdings sofort mit seinem Mund schluckte. Hart presste er sich gegen den anderen Körper und bekam dafür prompt einen Faustschlag gegen die Schläfe. Es schleuderte ihn richtig zur Seite und ein paar Blutstropfen fielen auf den Steinboden. Die Hand zur Faust ballend richtete Anthony sich wieder auf und schlug die schmerzhaft geballten Finger direkt gegen Dracos Kiefer, was dessen Kopf mit einer geballten Wucht gegen die Wand schleuderte.

Dunkelrotes Blut floss aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe und tropfte auf den weißen Hemdkragen, bevor Draco sich über den roten Streifen fuhr, wodurch er das Blut auf seiner blassen Wange verteilte. „Bastard", schleuderte er Anthony entgegen, der die Hand ausstreckte und die rote Flüssigkeit noch ein bisschen mehr verteilte, indem er über Dracos Wange strich.

„Wie du mir, so ich dir", sagte er grinsend und betrachtete den Kontrast des Rots zu der perfekten Haut. Dracos Blut schmeckte salzig, als Anthony ihn küsste und mit der Zunge, die aufgeplatzte Stelle nachfuhr. Mit der Hand auf Dracos Wange spürte er, wie der Kiefer allmählich mehr und mehr anschwoll. Er stockte, als eine schmale Hand sich um seinen Hals schloss und ihm den Atem nahm.

Draco drehte Anthony herum und presste ihn gegen die Wand, die Finger fest um dessen Kehle geschlossen. „Du solltest dich besser benehmen, Goldstein. Oder ich werde sauer", zischte er und ließ den Anderen nach Luft röcheln.

„Ich find's ganz cool, wenn du sauer wirst, Draco", gab Anthony atemlos zurück, worauf Draco schon wieder eine Augenbraue hob und sein Griff sich lockerte.

„Du bist ja total pervers", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich lasse mich aber nicht so behandeln, verstanden? Ich bin ein Malfoy. _Ich_ habe das Sagen." Er drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte, aber Anthony packte ihn, presste ihn mit der Brust gegen die Wand.

„Ich denke, es würde dir ganz gut tun, dir mal etwas sagen zu lassen", raunte er Draco ins Ohr, während er sich an ihn drängte, mit Genugtuung dem Keuchen lauschte, das dem geschundenen Mund entwich.

„Und dann ausgerechnet von dir? Vergiss es", zischte Draco und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff zu winden, aber Anthony drückte sich einfach noch dichter gegen ihn. „Du zerquetschst mich."

„Ich lasse dich ganz sicher nicht mich zerquetschen", gab Anthony zurück, worauf Draco schnaubte.

„Denkst du auch mal an was anderes?"

Anthony grinste. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", sagte er und schob die Hände langsam auf Dracos Hüfte nach vorne. „Immerhin mach ich gar nichts."

„Ja, natürlich." Draco krümmte den Rücken leicht, als Anthonys Finger an seinem Hosenbund herumzupften. „Du machst das nicht mitten im Korridor."

„Ich hab ja gesagt, wenn du lieber wohin möchtest, wo wir ungestört sind…", sagte Anthony, bevor er einfach mal kurz über Dracos Ohr schleckte, den dadurch zum Erzittern brachte.

„Du testet doch nur aus, wie weit ich gehen würde", gab Draco zurück und drehte den Kopf leicht. „Eine positive Antwort würde dich in arge Bedrängnis bringen, nicht?"

„Teste es doch", gab Anthony zurück und sah Draco leicht schlucken.

„Wie konnte sowas wie du nur Vertrauensschüler werden?", fragte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

Anthony gluckste. „Das haben sich alle bei dir auch gefragt. Jetzt komm…" Bevor Draco protestieren konnte zog Anthony ihn die Treppen nach oben, so schnell, dass der Slytherin ein paar Mal fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und heruntergefallen wäre. Aber Anthony würde schon dafür sorgen, dass der sich nicht mehr verzog.

„Du hältst meine Hand? Goldstein, du widerliche Schwuchtel! Du hältst meine Hand!", war alles über das Draco sich momentan beschwerte, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange es dabei bleiben würde. Anthony verdrehte darüber jedenfalls nur die Augen und zerrte Draco bis vor den Raum, den seit diesem Schuljahr sicherlich jeder Schüler kannte.

„Oh, was Besseres fällt dir nicht ein?", nörgelte Draco herum. „Den Raum der Wünsche benutzt doch mittlerweile jeder für sowas."

Anthony grinste. „Du musst es ja wissen."

„Ich weiß gar nichts. Ich schlussfolgere nur", schnaubte Draco und versuchte sich loszumachen. „Und ich will nicht mehr. Lass mich los."

„Sicher nicht", sagte Anthony und packte fester zu, stieß die neu erscheinende Tür mit dem Fuß auf. „Torschlusspanik gibt es bei mir nicht, Draco." Ehe er sich den Raum genauer anschaute drückte er Draco gegen die nächstbeste Wand und verschloss die immer noch blutenden Lippen.

„Gibt's hier wenigstens ein Bett?", murmelte Draco zwischen den heftigen Lippenberührungen und klammerte sich an Anthonys Rücken fest, worauf der kurz die Augen öffnete.

„Kann sein. Ist doch egal…" Er zerrte den Umhang von Dracos Schultern und machte sich an den Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen, bemerkte dabei das leicht nervöse Zittern seiner Hände, was Draco hoffentlich nicht mitbekam. „Musst du so viel anhaben? Es ist Sommer, verdammt."

„Ach, halt's Maul, du Bastard." Draco scherte sich wenig darum, ob Anthony auch so haarversessen war und vergrub die Hände in den kurzen Strähnen.

„Du darfst aber ruhig auch was machen", presste Anthony hervor, bevor er sich selbst von Umhang und Hemd befreien musste, die Lippen so wenig wie möglich von Dracos entfernt.

„Ich dachte, ich sollte mir mal was sagen lassen. Außerdem bist du die Schwuchtel und kennst dich viel besser aus", gab Draco hämisch grinsend zurück, aber das verging ihm gleich wieder, als Anthony ihn packte, herumwirbelte und auf das Bett schupste, das tatsächlich existierte, wie er eben aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt hatte.

„Ich könnte dich zum Weinen bringen, wenn ich will, Draco", sagte Anthony, während er Dracos Hose herunterzog und sich erst einmal anschaute, was er sich da geangelt hatte. Schämen tat Draco sich wohl nicht, denn er drehte sich herum, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern.

„Ich wusste ja, dass du auf sowas stehst", sagte er und hob das Bein an. „Du hast die Schuhe vergessen."

Anthony verengte die Augen leicht zu Schlitzen, zupfte Draco aber Schuhe und Socken von den Füßen, bevor er sich über ihn beugte. „Verwöhnte Prinzessin."

„Oh, nicht frech werden", sagte Draco grinsend. „Dann geb ich dir das Gefühl, dass du ne Nullnummer bist und liege einfach ganz desinteressiert hier rum…" Er schaute sich etwas gelangweilt um, was Anthony die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Das schaffst du nicht, Draco", sagte er und presste Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die sich hebende Augenbraue. „Hör auf damit." Draco hob die andere Augenbraue. „Du machst das mit Absicht, was? Das wirst du bereuen, wenn du um meine Aufmerksamkeit bettelst und sie nicht bekommst."

Draco legte die Arme um Anthonys Rücken, als der sich aus Hose und Unterwäsche befreit hatte und sich einfach auf den Anderen legte. „Wenn du mir zu sehr wehtust, dann bring ich dich um", drohte Draco, aber Anthonys nahm das nicht ernst und zog Draco lieber das letzte Kleidungsstück von den Hüften, behielt die Hände gleich an dessen Rückseite, während er den blassen Nacken küsste. Draco winkelte die Beine an und verkrampfte sich dann vollkommen bei dem ungewohnten Gefühl von Anthonys Händen so weit unten.

Anthony interessierte das wenig. Er genoss die Hitze des anderen Körpers und besonders das immer heftiger werdende Keuchen, welches er am liebsten solo hören würde, aber er konnte sich selbst diverse Seufzer nicht verkneifen, die sich manchmal in richtige Schmerzenslaute verwandelten, wenn Draco die Finger tief zwischen Anthonys Schulterblätter grub.

Allein mit seinen Fingern bekam er Draco nicht zum Betteln, aber die Art und Weise wie er sich unter ihm wand drückte in etwa dasselbe aus. Wahrscheinlich bemühte er sich einfach keinen Ton von sich zu geben, der Anthony diese Genugtuung geben würde.

Tief grub Anthony die Finger in Dracos Oberschenkel und hob dessen Beine auf seine Schultern, lehnte sich wieder vor und drang mit einem glatten Stoß ein, der Draco aber nur nach Luft schnappen ließ. Die Hände verkrallte er in dem Bettlaken und kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte den Schmerz wegzuatmen. Anthony beobachtete das ungeduldig. Er wollte jetzt doch nicht am Ende umgebracht werden und solche Slytherin'schen Warnungen sollte man manchmal einfach ernst nehmen.

Sobald Dracos Gesichtszüge sich ein wenig entspannt hatten, bewegte Anthony sich erst langsam, dann allmählich schneller, wobei er Mühe hatte die Augen offen zu halten, damit er Draco beobachten konnte. Allerdings wollte er sich erst recht nicht diesen Gesichtsausdruck entgehen lassen.

Blut lief erneut aus der geplatzten Lippe, aber ob es dieselbe Stelle war oder ob Draco diesmal selbst dafür verantwortlich war, konnte man nicht sagen. Letzteres war aber wahrscheinlicher, so tief, wie er die blendendweißen Zähne in dem roten Fleisch vergraben hatte. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht und die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen wirkte Draco, als wolle er am liebsten, dass das alles schnell vorbei war und er sich wieder davon machen konnte. Irgendwie… tat das Anthony sogar weh.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus ließ er seine bis eben ruckartigen Bewegungen sanfter werden, rollte seine Hüften eher und lehnte sich vor, um Draco einen ebenso sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Er spürte wie Draco sich nicht länger auf die Lippen biss, sondern sie langsam öffnete und Anthonys Zunge Einlass gewährte. Allerdings kratzte er Anthony sehr grob über den Rücken, als der es wagte eine leicht verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus Dracos Stirn zu streichen.

„Nicht anfassen", keuchte Draco.

Anthony verdrehte die Augen. „Blödmann", sagte er, stieß so grob wie möglich nach vorne und entlockte Draco einen heiseren Schrei, der aber nicht sehr schmerzerfüllt klang.

Schwer atmend klammerte Draco sich an Anthonys Bizeps fest. „_Das_ darfst du nochmal machen", sagte er und gluckste gleichzeitig mit Anthony, der die Bewegung wiederholte, womit er einen verzückten Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht zauberte. Er musste davon lächeln und hatte Mühe nicht schon wieder nach den seidigen Haarsträhnen zu greifen, die so wunderschön in Dracos Gesicht fielen, immer wenn er den Kopf von einer Seite auf die anderen drehte. Dann erstarrte er, krümmte den Rücken und stöhnte lauthals auf, als er kam, wodurch er auch Anthony zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Sich mit der Hand über die Stirn wischend rollte Anthony sich sofort zur Seite und starrte an die Decke des Raumes, dem er noch gar keine Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte, was er jetzt auch nicht nachholte, sondern lieber den Kopf zu Draco drehte, der sich gerade streckte, wie eine Katze nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf. Anthony schmunzelte und ließ den Blick über den beneidenswerten Körper schweifen, errötete leicht, als Draco ihn dabei ertappte.

„Mir ist kalt", war das Erste, was Draco sagte und er schob schmollend die Lippen vor, was Anthony seufzen ließ. Er schnappte sich die Decke und wickelte Draco richtig darin ein, was den zum Schnauben brachte. „Ich ersticke." Draco warf die Decke mit über Anthony drüber und bettete den Kopf auf der sich immer noch schnell hebenden Brust, ignorierte die großen Augen, die Anthony machte.

Er konnte schwer glauben, was er hier gerade tat. Oder eher gesagt, was Draco tat. Der kuschelte mit ihm! Wenn man Draco Malfoy etwas nicht zugetraut hätte, dann, dass er der Typ dafür war. Anthony hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass Draco sich gleich verziehen würde und Anthony so auch die Möglichkeit nehmen würde, ihn irgendwie bloßzustellen. Irgendwo hatte er das wohl auch gehofft. Jetzt musste er ja Terry noch seinen Gefallen tun und Malfoy seine Lektion erteilen, egal wie niedlich das war, was der hier gerade tat.

„Jetzt darfst du anfassen", sagte Draco in diesem Moment, schnappte sich Anthonys Hand und legte sie auf den weißblonden Haarschopf.

Anthony gluckste leise und begann zaghaft mit den unglaublich weichen Haaren zu spielen, lauschte dabei Dracos erschöpften Seufzern und gab einen Scheiß darauf, ob er Terry noch einen Gefallen tun musste oder nicht. Der hatte in zwei Wochen doch sicherlich etwas anderes, das seinen geballten Hass verdiente…


End file.
